Save the Drama for Your Llama
Save the Drama for Your Llama is the eighteenth episode of season three. Synopsis A student named Lola Llama copies Ingrid Giraffe since she's the weakest member in Adam's posse. Plot Ingrid chews her acacia tree and finds a rare, fuchsia-colored acacia leaf, which she is really excited about. She quickly runs to the school, to alert the others of her amazing discovery. As she enters the school doors, a llama girl is seen watching her from being the statue of Charles Darwin. When Ingrid enters the school, no one else seems to care about her discovery. Lupe even assumes she's crazy for finding anything enjoyable about that. Ingrid becomes deflated, being underappreciated in the pack, and decided to branch out and find a different group of friends. Just then, she is visited by the llama girl, who introduces herself as "Lola". Lola takes an extreme interest in the fuchsia acacia leaf and quickly becomes her friend. Later at lunch, Lola has already started wearing the leaf as a charm on her necklace. Ingrid is happy to have a new friend, but Lola is getting a bit clingy. The pack comes along and Ingrid introduces her new friend. Lola already knows everyone in the pack, after Ingrid told her, and upon meeting her for the first time, Adam comments on her leaf necklace. Ingrid shoots back at Adam, claiming that he didn't say anything nice, when Ingrid showed him the same thing that morning. Jake then walks, past the two of them, sing-songingly saying "Awkwarrrrd". The next day, Lola refers to Ingrid as her "BFF". Although satisfied that she's been given such a glamorous title, Ingrid is also concerned, when she finds out that Lola has started wearing the same clothes as her, as well as putting fake ossicones on her head and painting spots on her neck. Lola justifies all of this, by saying that it's just her new fashion trend. Throughout the rest of the day, Lola steals Ingrid's spotlight for everything. She scores basketball goals for her in gym, takes her place in her dance with Lupe, and uses stilts to help Adam get a book off the high shelf in the library, when Ingrid could have easily done the same thing with her towering height. All of these things do not go over too well with Ingrid, making her start to hate Lola. Later, the pack talks about how much they love Lola for how amazing a person she is. Ingrid explains to them, that she's trying to steal her life, but everyone else denies it. Lola then comes up, using metal rings to stretch her neck out. This is the final straw for Ingrid, leading her to cry, knowing that her life is about to be taken over. Ingrid runs through the school, searching for evidence of Lola's evil meaning and uses a credit card to try and file her locker open. Just as it turns out, the inside of Lola's locker is an exact copy of Ingrid's, just with her own head, posted over Ingrid's in pictures of her. Unfortunately, just after finding this, Principal Pixiefrog and Mrs. Warthog find Ingrid, breaking into Lola's locker and send her to detention. After Ingrid is deemed "out of the picture for good", by Lola, she fully takes over her entire life, taking on her role in the pack and going off to try on some new nail polish with Lupe. With the girls gone, Jake is happy to celebrate the group being all dudes, but Adam, on the other hand, is very unnerved with what just happened. He tries explaining that Lola is up to no good, and Windsor admits, he does have a point. Windsor suggests that Ingrid is the victim of an A.P.A. (Aggressive Pack Assimilation), wherein the weakest member gets taken out one way or another, in this case, by getting legally penalized, so that another may take her place. Although Lola's now officially considered evil by everyone, Slips tells Adam that on the bright side, she targeted the weakest member of the pack and it wasn't Adam. Adam takes pride from this, but it doesn't let it stop him from saving Ingrid. Meanwhile... at pixiefrog's office when ingrid and Lola where asking that ingrid thinks lola is a evil Monster at school and Lola stomps at the floor and makes a mess in the office and ingrid chases Lola in the halls and run out of the door and chase through the yard and Lola hides in a playground from ingrid and Lola sneaks inside the school and ingrid searches for Lola in the halls and ingrid has a idea for trapping Lola and get rid of her and ingrid look at her locker and gets a large brown sack and sneaks behind the lockers and ingrid traps Lola into the bag and twisted like a tornado and completey rides like a bull and starts to bounce like a ball and rides like a horse making horse sounds sits on the ground and ingrid has a idea and look a her pocket and gives a rope and ties up and lola in the bag lifted up to the sky along with ingrid and talks to lola said you are a stinky head and ingrid pushes into the ground wih the bag and kicks her foot and punches her and stand on her legs and stomps on the bag and sits on her and pushes into the ground and kicks her into a box and closes it and zips it up with tape and carries her down into the boiler room and opens the box and puts out of the bag and Lola sits on a chair and gets ties up and lola she is being kidnapped by ingrid and Lola gives money and ingrid lifted up Lola away and carries away and pushes into the water and ingrid get rid of her and screarms at Lola at the halls and ingrid thinks she hate her and and cries and runs away into the halls and Lola laughs at evil. Adam talks to Ingrid, during visiting hours and explains that people are onto Lola's case now. Relieved that she's finally being listened to, she thanks Adam and Jake for believing her and awaits the time, she's released from her prison. Jake plans on spending the mean time, having nothing but bro time, only for Ingrid to be instantly released. After which, Lola confronts her and reveals her true dark side, also reminding Ingrid that she's the weakest member of the pack. Ingrid finally snaps and becomes full of rage. She screams and attacks Lola, asserting dominance and revealing she is the true alpha-female in their relationship. After finally calming down, Ingrid happily returns to the pack. After school, Ingrid and the pack are back together again. Now, Ingrid's finally getting some respect around there, with Lupe showing her a cool looking leaf she found for her. Unfortunately, Lola appears again, but this time, she's targeting Adam, pretending to be his best friend, dressing up like him, and trying to steal his life. The others realize, that upon Ingrid's new rise in power, Adam is now the new weakest member of the pack. Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Lola Llama *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Sundowners – Billy Bell (opening) * Chi Chi Cha Cha – Mario Nascimbene (Slips at his locker) * Boys And Girls – Otto Sieben (Lola introduces herself) * Suspicion – Ennio Morricone (“Um, Lola, when did you get horns?”) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (in gym class) * Funk Me – Steve Johnson, Chris Slack (in the auditorium) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (in the library) * To The Rescue – Nino Nardini (“You’re trying to steal my life!”) * Schatzwalzer – Jan Rap (“That poor misguided girl.”) * Buenos Aires (B) – Norman Candler (“Something is wrong here.”) * Without Hope – Trevor Duncan (“I’m sorry this happened to you, Ingrid.”) * Night on a Bare Mountain – Modest Mussorgsky (Ingrid and Lola, face to face) * Buenos Aires (B) – Norman Candler (ending) Quotes :shows off the fuchsia acacia leaf she found, but none of them are impressed :Windsor: Uh, it's a leaf. :Ingrid: A fuchsia acacia leaf. :Jake: Does any of that mean it's pink? happily CUZ IT'S PINK! ---- :looks in Ingrid's ear :Ingrid: Lupe, what are you doing? :Lupe: I'm checking your ears for goofymites. They tend to thrive in high altitudes, you know. You're clean. So, I guess you're just crazy. ---- :and Lola meet :Ingrid: Um, hi, uh ... :Lola: Lola! My name is Lola. :Ingrid: Hi, Lola. I'm Ingrid. :Lola: I know who you are. :Ingrid: Y-you do? Usually, I get ignored, being the weakest member of my pack, and all. :Lola: Oh, I know a lot about you. :Ingrid: delighted Really? :Lola: screeching WHAAAAAT!? ---- :Lola: WHAAAAT!? :Lupe: QUEEEEE!? ---- :Adam: Hey, nice lead, Lola. :Ingrid: Oh, really!? You didn't think it was so nice, when I showed it to you, this morning! :Jake: Awkwarrrrd. ---- :Jake: That Lola, sue is a cool, llama. :Ingrid: Actually, she's kinda creeping me out. I think she's trying to steal my life. :Lupe: Why do you always gotta take it to the bad place, Ingrid? psychopathic LOLA'S AS STABLE AS I AM!!! ---- :Ingrid: She's even stretching her neck now. :Lupe: Aw, Ingrid, that's just fashion. Some things you wouldn't understand. ---- :Pixiefrog: Excuse me, Ms. Giraffe. Isn't that Lola Llama's locker? Oh my. That's fun to say. Lola Llama's locker. Try it, Warthog. :Mrs. Warthog: emotionless Lola Llama's locker ... it is fun. ---- :Adam: Guys, I think Ingrid was right. Lola is trying to steal Ingrid's life. is seen labeling her locker as Ingrid's See? Lola's stolen Ingrid's look, her locker, and her Lupe! :Windsor: Technically speaking, it does appear that Ingrid is a victim of an A.P.A. :Adam: A.P.A.? :Windsor: Aggressive pack assimilation. It's when a wayward and often times, mentally unstable animal, with no pack to speak of, attempts to circumvent the normal and customary rituals for joining a group, by simply disposing of the weakest member, and taking their place. :Adam: So, Lola's stealing Ingrid's life. That's what I said. :Windsor: Yes, but my description was wordier. ---- :has just blown her top on Lola :Jake: Hey, Ingrid? :Ingrid: WHAT!? :Adam: Sorry about Lola. :Ingrid: Oh, that's okay. It helped me discover who my real friends are. :Windsor: Please say it's not us. :Slips: Yeah, she's crazy, man. :Ingrid: WHAAAAAT!? :straightens up :Slips: Uh, ... I mean, hey, Ingrid. Let's go look for some leaves ... or something. ---- :Lola: Adam! I though you were going to hang out with me! :Adam: Oh no. Does this mean I'm the weakest member of the pack now? :Windsor: Technically speaking, yes. Trivia *The title is a reference to the phrase of the same name. *This is the first episode to be storyboarded by Chris Savino, an American cartoonist who had worked in the previous Cartoon Network shows of "Dexter's Laboratory" and "The Powerpuff Girls" later who created Nickelodeon's "The Loud House". *It's specified that Ingrid is the weakest member of the pack. *Lola Llama has a recurring gag, where when someone asks her a question, she'll randomly screech out, "WHAAAAAAT!?", while stretching her neck out, and making a distressed facial expression with bloodshot eyes, and uneven teeth. **Another less common catchphrase of her's is saying "Hee hee, haw haw", when she laughs. Possibly a play on "hee haw", the noise made by a donkey, an animal similar to the llama. *Ingrid refers to the things on top of her head as "horns". In reality, the things on giraffe's heads are called "ossicones", which apparently, she, a giraffe, is oblivious to. *First time Jake appears in gym class, without Adam. *Ingrid and Lupe's dance from "Disregarding Henry" returns in this episode. *When Jake raves about how great it is for just the guys to hang out without the girls, Windsor says "We're not gunna go there again, are we?" He was possibly referencing to the events of "Kerry to Dance?", where Jake was also bent on the "all dudes" idealism. *In the final showdown between Lola and Ingrid, "Night on Bald Mountain" plays. This is the third time the soundtrack composition was heard since "Shark Attack" and "One Lump or Tutor". *Ingrid's locker is seen for the first time. Inside are a bunch of pictures of Adam, as well as a bunch of writing talking about how hot Adam is. **Ingrid also has a "Vote for Adam" badge in her locker, still left over from Adam's presidential campaign in "Political Animals". *Slips' locker is seen for the first time. The locker has a snake spray-painted on it, which also extends to the other two lockers, flanking it. **The contents inside include a book on shedding, a shedded skin, and a dead rat. On the back of the door is a mirror, and a sticker, which reads "Snake Power". *'Billboard Gag:' Cheetahs Never Prosper Gallery My Gym Partner’s a Monkey Season 3 Episode 10 Save the Drama for Your Llama.png Save_the_Drama_for_Your_Llama.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Ingrid Episodes